Unmasked
by MoonChildHMS
Summary: Everyone wears a mask, however only some people can see the real you. Happy Mask Salesman/OC Yaoi. Ratings will change.


Prologue 

It must have been at least three hours since you left. The sun was fading into the horizon and the air had a chill to it. And I, well, I was still crying. I thought that I would have least cried myself dry but no, the tears were still falling and the pain was still as fresh as it was three hours ago. I hadn't even moved an inch from where you left; I just sat down on the lush grass and waited. I suppose that I foolishly thought that you were going to come back to me.

_"Whenever there is a meeting, a parting shall follow. But that parting needs not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short while... that is up to you"_

How is it up to me? You're the one who left, surely it must be up to you. I pray to the Goddesses that you come back soon. I sound like such a love struck idiot. Maybe I should have never told you how I felt about you. If we hadn't had fallen in love with each other then this process would have been so much easier. There would have be less pain, less tears, less emotions and less regret. No. I don't regret it, I don't regret anything...

_"I like being here..."_

_"Hmm? How odd. I quite like being here as well. What a strange occurrence"_

_"I suppose that you would like it here. I mean, the market has lots of people here so that means that there are lots of potential customers."_

_"Ho ho ho. True. But that is not quite the reason why I like being here..."_

_"It's not? Then what is?"_

_"You"_

However, we did have our ups and downs. We weren't always happy despite what you said. There may have been a few problems between us but we got through them. I'm sure that we'll get through this one...I hope.

"_You don't understand Myde! You're just a child!"_

"_Help me understand then!"_

"_It is none of your concern! Just go..."_

I hated us fighting like that. Maybe that's one of the things that I do regret. I regret not talking to you for so long. I wish that I could have spent just a little more time with you. I just wanted to spend a little more time in your arms...

I just want to be with you...

Is that too much to ask?

The sky was getting dark, it would be night soon and I didn't really want to be stuck on Hyrule Field at night. I stood up for my spot on the field and wearily walked towards the town. I just hoped that I could get in before they raised the drawbridge. Nervously, I quickened my pace and made a dash over the lush green hills of the field. I've cut it quite close before. Well, WE cut it quite close. Do you remember that? We spent nearly the entire day laying in the grass and talking with each other. Then we accidently dozed off and didn't wake up until dusk. I can remember the look the guard gave us when we sprinted though the entrance. I walked under the looming entrance to Castle Town.

"Welcome back Myde. You're back a little late aren't you? A couple more minutes and you would have been camping on Hyrule Field!" the guard mused as I walked by him.

"Sorry about that, I lost track of time" I apologised with a slight bow before carrying my path.

"Yes, you said that last time when you were with that salesman. Where is he by the way? I saw him leave but I never saw him return..." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned slowly towards the guard.

"He's gone." I replied quietly and then swallowed back some tears. I didn't bother to listen to his reply; I just wanted to get home as quickly as possible.

But something stopped me...

It was a small shop nestled between many other shops. However, this shop was far different than the others. It was your shop. I deviated off my path and made a beeline towards the door.

My hand grazed the handle of the door. I turned it slightly, hoping that it would open. But no, it wouldn't budge; the door was locked tight. I sighed disappointedly and rested my head against the door. I knew that you were gone yet some part of me believed that you were still here. I remember that first day that I met you; you were so strange and yet so captivating.

I smiled.

This is where it all began...


End file.
